Darkness Within
by Naza
Summary: A peek into Aya Fujimiya's psyche, bringing his worst fears (or what I imagined to be his worst fears) to life. I don't know if I should continue it or just leave it as this. R & R, for the love of all that is sacred.


Yo! ^^ Naza here, with another story... I've been churning out quite a few lately, much to my delight. I got a wonderful review from another lovely WK fan which delighted me yet further. Anyway, I've been aiming for a bit of a happy fic lately, but this little piece proves I may never be able to achieve that. *sigh* Oh well. ;; Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and please! Gimme a review! Even if it's only one word! I LIVE off reviews. Fellow authors, you know what I'm talking about, right? Especially if it was as wonderful as the review I got for "Parting of Ways."  
Standard disclaimers apply. Apologies for the grossly cliche title. o.o;;  
  
DARKNESS WITHIN  
by Naza  
  
Aya kicked a can out of his way, hearing it skitter against the wet floor of the sewer. The ground swam in front of him. He felt something cold dripping onto the back of his neck as he walked.  
  
Suddenly he heard something up ahead, and he craned his neck as far as he could. He could feel crusted blood tightening on his skin. He slowed his footsteps so he could hear what it was. It sounded like a symphony of voices, low and dark. Wet. Cold. Lamenting. Aya drew back and flattened against the wall as a hoarse scream echoed off the walls. He squinted into the murk, his violet eyes searching desperately.  
  
"Oh god, help me please! Somebody!" The scream died away with a gurgle, and Aya's stomach lurched. The blade of his katana knocked softly onto the wall as he bit his lip, quivering.  
  
Aya stepped forward a bit, the heels of his boots thudding wetly on the floor of the sewer. Dank water splashed up around his ankles as he walked, keeping his body close to the wall. He felt the shoulder of his trench coat scrape across the wet stone, the smell assaulting him. He shook his head quickly, wrinkling his nose and breathing shallowly out of his mouth.  
  
The voices were still going, but they were softer now. Almost as if they were inside Aya's head, swimming around in the darkness there, catching hold at whatever they could. Aya felt his body going cold, his fear coiling inside himself, drawing into a tight ball in his chest, making it hard to breathe. He gasped suddenly as he heard a crunch and a distinct snap, a shudder running through his thin frame. He heard slapping footsteps, the sound of bare skin against stone, and a snarling grunt.  
  
Aya blinked, rubbing his temple with a gloved hand. He was so dizzy... so dizzy. His forehead hurt. His body was clenched tight, tense to the breaking point. Everything was wavering in front of him, dark and murky, real and intoxicating. He tripped over his own foot, stumbling forward and thudding hollowly against the stone. He heard a sound, like a bark, and rustling. Footsteps.  
  
Aya raised to his feet, swaying slightly, and drew his katana. Something was moving, he could see that. He couldn't see what it was... or how close it was. Or where it was. It was coming closer.  
  
"W-Who are you?!" he cried loudly, his voice grating in the silence. The wet darkness filled him, tightened around his heart, pushed him against the wall and made him gasp for breath.  
  
He heard laughter. He knew it. Cynical, sadistic, taunting laughter. Then there was a hand on his face, cold and tight. Like the darkness. It was the darkness.  
  
Two eyes peered at him from a gaunt face, sneering and predatory. Aya tried to maneuver himself and reach for his katana, cut this threat down, show it he wasn't afraid. This darkness could not intimidate him. He was Abyssinian, he was powerful. He was unafraid.  
  
His arm seemed to have been trapped against his chest, though. The threat's body was pressing it against his chest. The metal buckles of his trench coat pressed painfully into his chest, and he gritted his teeth, trying to wrench his arm from between them. Cold seeped into his arm, down his fingers, clawed at his shoulder, slid like prying hands over his chest. It flooded into his stomach and over his legs, up his neck and into his head. He slumped against the wall, his temples aching, his breathing trembling and feeble.  
  
The threat stepped away, letting Aya collapse onto the floor. He threw his dark head back and laughed, the sound cloying at Aya's eardrums. The assassin flung out his hand, his head bowed and teeth bared. "Shut up!" he screamed, breath pushing violently in and out of his lungs. "Who the fuck are you?!"  
  
The darkness kneeled by Aya's side and trailed a slender, icy finger across his jaw. "We're something you cannot comprehend."  
  
So this darkness was not alone. There were more.  
  
No matter. Aya could defeat them. He wasn't afraid of the dark.  
  
This dark threat leaned forward and clasped a hand around Aya's slim, ivory neck, rubbing his fingers in the blood that crusted there. He brushed his lips across the patch of crimson, purring slightly. Aya snarled as he felt the darkness' teeth nipping his skin, the sensation curling tightly into his stomach. "Get the fuck off me!" he growled.  
  
The darkness chuckled, but made no move.  
  
Aya arched his back and then clasped his fist around the pommel and whirled it out of its sheath. He shot to his feet and then drove the blade forward, aiming for the darkness' head.   
  
But it was gone.  
  
No, it was all around him. It tightened against his chest again, choking him. But he refused to go down.  
  
With an enraged scream, he swung his blade at the surrounding threat, cutting at it, cursing it. He would not let himself be taken. He felt the wound on his shoulder reopen, spilling fresh blood down his back. He hissed softly as the flesh tore, but paid it no mind. There was no room for surrender in this war.  
  
Suddenly, the darkness was gone. It skittered away as quickly as it had come. Instead, it was replaced by glittering verdant eyes, and a glowing flame.  
  
"Aya?" Yohji's voice was concerned, afraid. "Aya, what's going on? What happened?"  
  
Aya paused, his blade still piercing the air. His enemy was gone.  
  
He dropped his arm, the katana clattering on the stone. He slumped against the wall, biting his lip as the cloth of his shirt rubbed mercilessly on the vulnerable flesh of his injury.  
  
Yohji started forward and caught Aya with a strong arm, hooking the redhead's body over his shoulder and helping him through the darkness. His flame led the way.  
  
As Yohji and Aya walked away, Aya slumped limply over Yohji's arm, something in the darkness snickered darkly to itself. A drop of crimson fell from its mouth as its lips pulled back from long, glistening teeth.  
  
Aya and the darkness would meet again.  
  
~ o w a r i ~  
  
Freaky enough? I swear it was the Dr. Pepper and the trance music! Never mix Charles Lawrence and caffiene. *snicker* Anyway, tell me what you think. *points to the review form* Give me love! Please! ^^;;  



End file.
